1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing device and an operation pad for use with the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a data processing device that performs emulation based on output signals of an operation pad to enable application programs designed for operation with a mouse to be operated through the operation pad, and also relates to the operation pad for use with such a data processing device.
Personal computers, home video game machines, and the like, are now coming into widespread use in ordinary homes. These products are called home information appliances, which form a field where a large future market is expected. The key to widespread use lies in the ease of operation and the price (including the input devices used).
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computers have attained remarkable improvements in cost effectiveness and have been finding an extremely wide range of applications. A great many software programs are now available to support the wide range of applications. Such software programs are supplied, for example, in the form of a CD-ROM.
The use of a mouse as a type of input device for personal computers has become quite common. Many software programs (application programs) currently available assume the use of a mouse as an input device and are designed accordingly. The mouse is connected via a special mouse interface to a computer that contains application programs, etc.
On the other hand, home video game machines have achieved low cost and widespread use by restricting their application to outputting a screen to a television receiver and playing games on the screen.
Almost all home video game machines use a device called an operation pad (or a joystick) as the input device. Like the mouse, the operation pad is a position input device, but unlike the mouse, the operation pad does not use a rotating ball, but uses a lever (and a button or buttons) for operation, which simplifies the mechanism and thus achieves low cost. The operation pad is hereinafter referred to simply as the pad.
In a home video game machine, the pad is connected via a special pad interface to the machine which also contains application programs.
The mouse interface is also capable of connecting a trackball. The trackball has much in common with the mouse in that both utilize the rotation of a ball, and is therefore compatible with the mouse.
Like the trackball, the mouse is used to enter position information by rotating the ball set under its case and inputting the direction and distance of the ball's movement. More specifically, the mouse needs to be moved around on a desk surface or the like to rotate the ball, which inevitably necessitates the provision of a desk or like surface and hence an installation space for such a desk or the like. Furthermore, the mouse has the problem that it is expensive because of its complex mechanism.
On the other hand, the pad does not require a desk or like surface to operate, and also, is inexpensive in construction.
If the pad is used instead of the mouse as the input device, it not only obviates the need for a desk or similar space, but can also achieve a reduction in cost. In particular, for those who already have a home video game machine, it is not necessary to purchase a mouse as an input device to use with a personal computer.
As previously stated, however, many application programs for personal computers assume the use of a mouse as an input device. Using such software, therefore, requires the input or connection to be made via the mouse interface.
However, a pad cannot be connected to the mouse interface. That is, the pad does not have compatibility with the mouse. The problem here is that those software programs that assume the use of a mouse as an input device cannot be used or operated with a pad.